User blog:Dragonmasterxyz/Xros Revolution: Explaining Artes
Summary Artes are an important part of Xros Revolution Multiverse as they serve as the basis of basically all attacks in the franchise. What are Artes? Artes are basically the techniques characters use in combat or to perform feats outside of combat. There are countless artes and existence and a person can create their own original artes if they so wish. Artes are usually shown through use of an Arte Circle. Each Arte circle has colors that correlate with one or two things. The type of arte and/or the users's natural energy color. Artes based upon the user's energy color is usually a clue that said arte is an original arte created by said user or bloodline. For the most part, characters utilize their own original artes by improving upon existing basic artes. However, not every character can do that as to do so would require one to have the ability to manipulate said power normally. For example, say Character A uses a basic Lightning Arte, yet outside of using said arte, they have no power over lightning. That person cannot create an original arte based upon lightning as they have no real affinity for lightning. Due to this, any person can learn any basic arte, however a person cannot create original artes based upon a power they normally cannot manipulate. Arte Classes There are multiple arte classes that give you an idea of how powerful said arte is. Said classes from lowest to highest class are E, E+, D, D+, C, C+, B, B+, A, A+, S, S+ and X. For non-hax based artes, these classes don't mean much when there are gaps in power. However, when fighting on an equal playing field, the classes do come into play. However, when dealing with hax artes, the classes are very important. The basic rule is that no matter what you can do with a certain arte of a certain class, an arte of a higher class will always be superior. For example, if you can completely control, destroy, twist, etc the minds of over millions of people at once or are able to perform extremely spectacular feats with an E class Mental Arte, then no matter what an E+ class arte would be far more potent. Once you get to X class artes, then things shift drastically. For one, unless the person can utilize Yuracion Energy, X class artes are an absolute impossibility. The X Class is reserved for artes that can affect being beyond dimensions. Thus, higher ranked Angels/Fallen Angels, Mythological Gods, Devas, etc. X class is only possible due to the nature of Yuracion Energy. As such X class artes aren't really relevant to many series aside from those who have Yuracion Energy. Affinity and Affinity Limits One thing that must be noted is Affinities. Every person in existence has affinities for multiple types of artes of varying classes. It is extremely rare for one to have an affinity with all types of artes (only one currently confirmed to is Im-Ka) and as such this brings up the topic of Zero Affinity. There will be arte types that a person could just flat out never be able to use due to them lacking any affinity for it. For example, Chase Jackson has high affinities for Fire and Temporal Artes, however he has zero affinity for Spatial, Water, Ice or Gravity based artes and thus cannot learn them. It should be noted that everyone is born with an S+ affinity for one class of Arte. One last important thing to note are Affinity Limits. Despite having affinity with a certain type of artes, you do not necessarily have the ability to use all subsets of the artes. This is due to the fact that some subsets require certain class affinities to be used. However, due to Affinity Limits, someone may not be able to use them. For example, someone with C+ class Matter Arte Affinity can only use up to C+ class Matter artes. However, they cannot use Antimatter artes due to the fact that Antimatter requires A class affinity. It should be noted that for those with energy sources with a high Akashic levels, the concept of Affinity Limits does not exist. Resistances Like affinities, people are born with natural resistances to certain types of artes to varying degrees. However, unlike affinities, it is possible to increase one's potency of resilience and new resistances can be added via specialized crystals that exist in all worlds that cater towards adding these resistances. Types of Artes Here is a list of all basic artes of each type. There are 3 types of artes, *'Launch': Artes that require something to actually hit them to work. Mostly in the form of energy blasts and elemental attacks. These artes usually require an Arte Circle. *'Thought': These artes require no Arte Circle to use and only requires a though to activate. *'Passive': These artes are always active and of course require no Arte Circle. Fire Artes Artes centered around manipulating the power of fire. Water Artes Artes centered around manipulating the power of water. Wind Artes Artes centered around manipulating the power of wind. Earth Artes Artes centered around manipulating the power of earth. These artes also deal with the manipulation of metal and plants. Lightning Artes Artes centered around manipulating the power of electricity. These artes all move at the speed of lightning at the very least, however they can also move much faster depending on the user (artes adapt to the speed of the user). Ice Artes Artes centered around manipulating the power of ice. *For temperatures comparable to space, D class is required. *For temperatures multitudes beyond space, C class is required. *For Absolute Zero, B class is required. *For beyond Absolute Zero temperatures, A class is required. Light Artes Artes centered around manipulating the power of light. Artes of this type move at the speed of light. Some artes grant the ability to defy the laws of physics and curve and twist. It goes without saying that these artes can increase in speed with their user. Darkness Artes Artes centered around manipulating the power of darkness. Darkness users also can utilize various curses that allow them to utlize powers that are otherwise outside of their affinities. *To use curses a D class affinity is required. Life Artes Artes centered around manipulating the power of the concept of life via creating or draining as well as healing artes. Artes of this variety are usually used to grant high levels of regeneration, resurrection and immortality. (Regeneration granted by energy sources or species are not affected by this, however this can be used to strengthen the regeneration) *For Life Creation, a C class affinity is required. *For Life Force Draining, D+ class affinity is required. *To obtain Low levels of Regeneration, an E class affinity is required. *For Mid levels of Regeneration, a D class affinity is required. *For High levels of Regeneration, a B class affinity is required. *For Low-Godly Regeneration, an A class affinity is required. *For Mid-Godly Regeneration, a S+ class affinity is required. *For High and True Godly Regeneration, a X class affinity is required. *For Resurrection artes, an A+ class affinity is required. *For Type 1 Immortality, a, E class affinity is required. (Can also be used to grant someone immortality) Death Artes Artes centered around manipulating the power of the concept of death. These usually end in instant death or causing death after a period of time. Summoning Artes Artes centered around summoning creatures, weapons and other beings to aid in battle. The more complex the summon, the higher the class. Enhancement Artes Artes centered around enhancing the various abilities and statistics of a being. This can also revolve around creating artificial wings of energy for flight or other things. Artes that grant passive barriers against special abilities and effects are also within this category. These follow linear multipliers making Enhancement artes extremely powerful from a pure stat point of view. Reduction Artes Artes centered around lowering the opponents statistics as well as weakening the effect of their abilities. Similar to Enhancement artes, these are linear multipliers and can be extremely debilitating to even far stronger opponents. Temporal Artes Artes centered around manipulating time in various ways. This is also centered around manipulating causality. The power to manipulate Fate is technically a Temporal ability, however this is not an ability granted by artes and only few people are born with the ability to manipulate fate, even among X class affinities. *Causality based abilities require A+ class affinity to be used. Spatial Artes Artes centered around manipulating space. Things such as creating dimensions, cutting through space, sending people to other worlds and realms, manipulating and bypassing distance and portal creation are all included in this classification. *Portal Creation and BFR requires B class affinity. *Dimension Creation requires S class affinity. *Distance Manipulation (aside from space cutting) requires A class affinity. Energy Artes The most common artes that are centered around manipulating the local energy source to use various attacks and other abilities. These artes focus on energy blasts, energy sensing and teleportation are also included within these artes. This arte type also grants various absorption abilities from energy absorption to absorbing one's essence and being. *Energy Sensing requires E class affinity. *Teleportation requires D class affinity. *Energy Absorption artes require C+ class affinity. *Complete Absorption artes require A class affinity. Mental Artes Artes centered around manipulating the mind. The likes of manipulating the five senses, creating illusions, manipulating memories, manipulating a person's will to fight and manipulating emotions all fit into this category. *Sense Manipulating artes require D+ class affinity. *Memory based artes require D class affinity. *Illusions require C class affinity. *Empathic artes require C class affinity. Spiritual Artes Artes centered around manipulating the soul. Summoning the souls of the dead, banishing souls to other realms as well as the ability to survive as a soul all fit into this category. Corpus Artes Artes centered around manipulating the physical body. The ability to manipulate one's cellular composition, their appearance as well as the same to other. Manipulating blood and bones are also apart of this category. The ability to effect vital organs and control them fit into this category. The most dangerous abilities of this categories are the body link artes and the manipulation of pain. Being able to manipulate one's size also is part of this category. *Manipulating one's own blood and bones for weapons requires C class affinity. *Manipulating enemies' blood, organs,and bones require B class affinity. *Body Link and Pain artes require A class affinity. *Size Manipulation artes range from C to X class depending on the targeted size. Sleep Artes Artes centered around putting foes into a deep slumber and manipulating dreams. This can be used to kill opponents in their dreams and as such killing them in reality along with other possible uses. *The Manipulation of Dreams require a C+ affinity. Gravity Artes Artes centered around manipulating the power of gravity. The ability to create gravitational meteors or summoning actual meteors by manipulating the gravitational pull of entire planets fit into this category. The most dangerous abilities of this category is the ability to create pseudo, true and dimensional black holes. *The manipulation of the gravitational pull of the planet requires B class affinity. *Psuedo Black Holes require A class affinity. *True Black Holes require S class affinity. *Dimensional Black Holes require S+ affinity. Physic Artes Artes centered around manipulating various laws of physics. This includes the manipulation of vibrations and vectors. These users are also able to create elemental attacks without the need of elemental affinities. This also includes being able to manipulate and destroying things down to the atomic level. The higher level artes of this type reach macro-quantum to quantum levels. Anything beyond B class Affinity is extremely rare. *Basic Manipulation of Physics allow for the creation of elemental forces requires E class affinity. *Molecular Manipulation and Destruction requires D class Affinity. *Atomic Manipulation and Destruction requires C class Affinity. *Sub-Atomic Manipulation and Destruction requires C+ class Affinity. *Macro-Quantum Manipulation and Destruction requires B class Affinity. *Quantum Manipulation and Destruction require A class Affinity. *Vibration Manipulation requires C class Affinity. *Vector Manipulation requires B class Affinity. *Complete manipulation and creation of the laws of physics requires S+ class Affinity. Information Artes Artes centered around manipulating various forms of information. The likes of manipulating data, instantly learning and analyzing and opponent's abilities and weaknesses, hacking into reality, manipulating one's characteristics, swapping one's resistances and weaknesses and manipulating one's state of being and ability effects are all included in this category, making this one of the most deadly and effective categories. This section also centers around copying the abilities and techniques of others. Whether they are temporary or permanent depend on the exact arte. Mimicry artes allow users to use abilities outside of their affinities similar to Curse abilities. *Information Analysis requires E+ class affinity. *Reality based hacking requires A class affinity. *Manipulating one's characteristics requires A class affinity. *Power Mimicry requires B class affinity. Reality Artes Artes centered around manipulating reality as a whole. Basically reality warping, or warping one's perception of reality in general. A high level ability that is fit into this category is the ability to manipulate probability. Manipulating the laws of physics are also apart of this category. *Probability Artes require B class affinity. *Physics Manipulation requires S class affinity. *Perception Manipulation requires C class affinity. Nullification Artes Artes centered around the nullification of one's powers and abilities. Nullifying immortality and regeneration are apart of this categories. This category also grants the ability to seal those away in various ways. *For Sealing, a D class affinity is required. Psychic Artes Artes centered around using telekinetic powers for the most part. One very common power of this category are the various forms of precognition. *Basic Precognition requires B class affinity. *Advanced Precognition requires S class affinity. Poison Artes Artes centered around manipulating various poisons. The likes of manipulating acid and radiation fit into this category. *Acid Manipulation requires D class affinity. *Radiation Manipulation requires C class affinity. Guardian Artes Artes centered around creating multiple types of barriers and reflectors. These are purely defensive artes. Sound Artes Artes centered around manipulating sound. Music based artes are also used in this category. Void Artes Artes centered around manipulating the power of nothingness. Most attack involve summoning erasing beings from existence or even beyond nothingness. These artes also allow users to summon different types of voids that have various effects and well banish opponents to voids. Erasing nonexistence is also apart of this category. Breakthrough Artes Artes centered around piercing through defenses by attacking one's essence directly. These artes also allow users to bypass armor, reflectors, attacks and forcefields. Chaos Artes Artes centered around manipulating the power of chaos. This can range from causing disorder in a foes' powers or various parts of their existence. It is extremely rare for anyone to be born with an affinity for this ability. Law Artes Artes centered around manipulating the conceptual laws of the multiverse. This goes from rewriting laws, creating new ones or even destroying them. Users can also manipulate small laws or control a battle with laws they create, forcing the opponent to abide by them. The higher the affinity, the more potent they are. It is extremely rare for anyone to be born with an affinity for this ability. *Conceptual Law Creation and Destruction require X class affinity. Conceptual Artes Artes centered around manipulating and destroying concepts. These artes are very hard to learn and master. The simplest type of artes mortals use is the ability to erase beings conceptually. It is extremely rare for anyone to be born with an affinity for this ability. Holy Artes Artes centered around manipulating the power of the angels. These abilities are extremely effective on those considered objectively evil (one's perception of whether they are evil or not does not matter). These artes also involve purifying evil souls and the ability to seal beings away. Holy artes can only be used by angels or those granted angelic powers. Fallen Artes Artes centered around manipulating the power of the Fallen Angels. These artes do the exact opposite of Holy Artes. They are effective against good beings and corrupt good souls. Fallen artes can only be used by Fallen Angels. Sacred Artes The second highest level artes, but the highest level an average person can go to without outside help. All artes aside from Fallen Artes can actually be apart of this category. In this category are some of the most powerful artes in the franchise and each are take a lot of training to use. Every arte under this category is X class. Attacks from these artes completely bypass all defenses, resistances and forms of durability and no matter the strength, these artes will deal catastrophic damage. These Artes also do not require a unique affinity to use. Akashic Artes The most powerful artes in the franchise. These are even stronger versions of Sacred Artes as each arte under this category as "beyond X class". While this category has some unique artes, this section serves as a booster for all previous artes. These artes for the most part are passive buffs to artes. Only way to use these Artes is to have the power of an Akashic Artifact within you. Special Artes (Mental, Spiritual, Death, etc) enhanced with these artes can affect even Yuracion Devas regardless of the strength of the user. Of course like mentioned earlier, only those enhanced with the power of Akashic artifacts can use these artes, making these something obtained from an outside source. Category:Blog posts Category:Xros Revolution